


Pre-Wedding Jitters

by BlueTeaParty



Series: Team Biotic [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Head Shaving, Post-Mass Effect 3, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconditional Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Jack is getting cold feet about marrying Kaidan.Kaidan shows Jack that he loves her no matter what.Includes gorgeous art by StarsAndSkies!





	Pre-Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my head for an entire year. Literally. I commissioned the artwork forever and a half ago xD.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this sweet, sappy, tooth-rotting fic.

The swearing wasn’t anything new.

Jack’s vocabulary was thoroughly embedded with curse words from a variety of languages and the only place you wouldn’t hear them, was at Grissom Academy. Kaidan was still impressed at how hard she tried to maintain that professional image there, especially since she had abandoned her ‘Terminus Systems’ look. Donning the Alliance uniform had been a visual acceptance of her moving on from her past. Her role as a teacher had helped him see past her rough exterior, to the vulnerable core she let almost no-one else see. She’d grown her hair out from the undercut she had when they first met at that party on the Citadel how many years ago. He enjoyed playing with it, brushed it whenever Jack let him. It had been a long time since the tattoos that danced across her skull had seen any form of light.

So, it had taken a rogue biotic flare to get his attention.

Kaidan frowned at the mess on the floor, but he was sure it was merely a reflection of the mess in Jack’s mind. Their wedding was in a few days, and the stress was getting to them both. Last minute details that kept on cropping up; seating arrangements, food, accommodation, you name it.

He’d left Jack to her own devices in terms of what she wanted to wear and her hair and makeup. So far, she’d told him nothing, skirting around the details whenever he’d inquired. Seeing as how the furniture was getting tossed around, maybe that hadn’t been the best idea.

He stood, softly walking to find her.

The next flare was stronger, and his own biotics flared up in response. He watched a shiver run down her body, and he knew that she knew he was there. It was all but impossible to miss the way their respective fields pulsed against each other, the way they all but merged when they came into proximity. It was a biotic greeting, rare amongst non-asari but they just couldn’t help it when they came near to each other.

They were compatible in more than just power after all.

He found her in the living room, kneeling in front of an overturned table. She hadn’t thrown it, her biotics had down that for her. Instead, Jack was breathing harshly, working to bring her powerful biotics back under her complete control. Her hair was frizzed from the static buzz, and it floated softly behind her.

“Hey,” he softly murmured. He’d stopped a good few metres back. It was for both their benefits. Kaidan had learnt early on that Jack sometimes just _reacted_ , no thought beyond what her hard earned instincts told her she must do.

Instead, he waited patiently, watching her breathe deeply. She hadn’t turned around yet but that was okay. He would wait. Jack knew he was there and that was more important than her speaking immediately.

“Fucking fuck, I just…fuck!”

“It’s alright,” he murmured. It didn’t look like a panic attack but Kaidan could tell she wasn’t that far off one. “I’m here. Tell me what you need.”

“I just, fuck,” she breathed in deep, “fuck off already.”

“Can I touch you?” he asked. One thing they had established early on, was that Jack needed clear boundaries. It was simple, but something that no one else had seemingly grasped. It mystified Kaidan that people could be so harsh but there it was. So many times, Jack reacted with violence, an instinct to push people away. She had been conditioned this way and it broke his heart.

But pity was the last thing she needed.

He let her mull over his words without moving from his spot. Crouching down, Kaidan let her know he wasn’t a threat, both physically and verbally.

And waited.

It seemed like hours but finally, Jack calmed. Outwardly she hadn’t changed but their biotics knew each other too well. He could sense her raging storm had calmed to gentle swells.  
Turning towards him, Jack smiled, her scarred lip turning up in amusement. Kaidan raised an eyebrow in return.

“I want to shave my head.”

That hadn’t been anywhere near what he’d been expecting to hear.

“Huh.”

Jack tensed, as if she expected an argument from him. He refused. Her hair wasn’t the issue here.

“Yeh, I wanna shave it all off. Be a fucking skinned animal again.”

Kaidan nodded. It only seemed to infuriate her more.

“Not going to say anything boy scout?”

He shook his head, then smiled softly. “Would you like some help? I know shaving can be pretty hard by yourself.”

The tirade that Jack had summoned, evaporated instantly. “Wait…what? What kind of game are you playing here Kaidan?”

Resisting the urge to sigh, Kaidan shook his head, letting his body relax. Nothing defensive. “I’ve got my shaving kit upstairs; would you like me to go grab it? We can try out the straight razor.”

“But…fuck, I know how much you love my hair. Why doesn’t it fucking bother you I want to shave it all off? And just before the wedding? I know how much your mum has been talking about different hair styles and shit.”

He smiled. So that was what the problem was. “Jack…Jacqueline…I’m marrying _you_ , not your hair. I love _you_ and the only thing this wedding is about, is you and me.”

Jack looked like she was about to cry. “No, I know what people want, what they think they’re gonna see. Those fucking wedding catalogues with perfect brides,” She crossed her arms like it was armour. “I’m nothing fucking like them.”

“No, you’re not,” he murmured. Taking a step closer, he opened his arms to her. “Your body is yours. I’m not going to take any decisions you make about it away from you.”

She stared at him, hard eyes taking in everything, his body language, his words…The fight seemed to drain from her, and she stepped forward into his arms. Her small body was lithe but powerful and the scars that ran down her skin were reminders of that. He let her use his body as an anchor for her self-doubt. Kaidan wished he could soothe them, but there was no way to undo the years of damage that Cerberus and the universe had inflicted on her.

“So, were you serious about the straight razor?”

Kaidan smiled into her hair, holding her tightly against him. Time to keep his promise.

\---

Kaidan ran the spa hot; by the time they finished with Jack’s head it would be cool enough for them both to relax. They didn’t use the spa very often; it took quite a long time to fill after all. He scattered the water with rose petals and put up his final touches; three pillar candles at the head of the spa. He would light them when they got in the tub. Beside the spa was the items they needed; a few towels, his clippers, the shaving cream and of course, the straight razor.

Kaidan smiled as his fiancé entered the bathroom. They hadn’t even started, and she looked happier than she had downstairs. Without speaking, he handed her the clippers.

His heart warmed at her smile. He would do anything to have his goddess smile like that.

“What the hell you loser,” Jack laughed. “Are those fucking rose petals?”

“Yeh,” he came up behind her, sliding strong arms around her waist. Kaidan nuzzled at a sensitive part of her neck, enjoying the way she gasped softly. “I was saving them for our honeymoon but figured you could use them now.”

Her biotics hummed in a way that told Kaidan she was pleased. Jack twisted in his arms and pressed a soft kiss against him. His hand came up and threaded through her hair, enjoying the silken locks for the last time.

Her eyebrow raised and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “No second thoughts, I promise.”

She nodded and the buzz of the clippers started up. Kaidan sat on the side of the spa and watched as Jack unceremoniously began to remove her hair.

It fell around her feet in clumps, decorating the bathroom tiles in random patterns. Jack obviously remembered how to use the clippers; her movements were methodical and Kaidan admired her precision.

Jack ran a hand over her freshly shorn scalp. “Mmmm, feels good.”

“Yeh?”

Kaidan stood from his position, his arm coming up to rub her head. The stubble felt…soft. Jack leaned into his hand, eyes closed as she enjoyed the contact.

“It’s freeing…I remember why I shaved it in the first place. It gave me power, made me feel ready to take on the world.”

He couldn’t help but lean down, rub his face against her head. She laughed, pushing him away playfully.

“Come on, that’s just weird!”

Kaidan just grinned. “What? I can’t enjoy it?”

Jack just snorted, though she turned her head as if trying to hide her own smile. “Whatever works for you I guess.” She turned around and Kaidan’s heart fluttered at the gesture. It was the sheer amount of trust that this beaten but not broken woman held for him in showing her back to him. He felt humbled and so utterly, desperately in love.

Picking up the bowl he had prepared with the shaving mixture, he scooped it out using the brush and slowly spread it over Jack’s head. He didn’t miss the shiver that went through her body.  
Finally, he raised the blade to her head. Kaidan worked slowly and steadily. Jack had far too many sensitive scars to be anything else but. With every stroke of the blade against her scalp, Jack relaxed further. It was like it wasn’t merely clearing her stubble, it was clearing her doubts.  
He smiled as the band of ink circling her scalp was slowly revealed to him in its full glory.

“You know, I’ve never seen this tattoo in full before,” he murmured, passing the blade over it.

Jack had slowly opened to him about the meaning of her tattoos over time. The scars below her ink were painful, the tattoos a deliberate attempt to cover the junk left by Cerberus. A way of writing her own story, of erasing the pain of her past. His eyes fell to her arm, where the faces of her murdered gang sisters painted were as tribute. That story had been painful for her to tell. Jack’s other arm told stories of how many guards she’d killed, her back held tears for gang members slain. He recognised the omega symbol, the human skull within it and could guess what story it told. The asari symbol was one she always fell quiet on, refusing to even acknowledge it being there. Kaidan accepted her wishes.

“Yeh, I kind of forget that it’s there.”

He didn’t push further. Her past was always her choice. Instead he kept on moving the blade over the remaining patches of cream, each swipe revealing more. Kaidan smiled as he cleared cream near her ear; a tiny cross lay there.

“Tried to find God. A purpose,” she huffed, though careful not to move her head. “It was a cult and they used me as everyone else had done.”

He nodded, placing the blade on the sink. A warm towel removed the left-over cream and Kaidan stood back to allow Jack some space.

She was staring at herself in the mirror, raptured with her newly shorn skull. Her hand explored the skin, head turning this way than that. Jack caught him watching and smirked.  
Turning from the mirror, she caught him in a biotic stasis. It surprised him but he relaxed, letting her biotic field feel literally every part of his body.

“Now,” Jack trailed a finger down his chest. “Shall we make use of this fine bath you’ve drawn?”

She released the stasis, already stripping in preparation for the bath.

“Of course my lady.”

\---

He’s nervous. Really nervous. In fact, he’d be the first one to admit it. Definitely not the only one to notice either.

Shepard chuckled behind him. “Relax.”

“Easy for you to say,” Kaidan muttered. For what felt like the hundredth time, he checked his appearance. He had worn his formal Alliance uniform before, many times in fact, but this time felt so different. Was very different.

Wrex laughed, slapping him gently on the back. “Human rituals are so much different than krogan ones. This is why we have a good fight beforehand. Ritual combat to clear the air and nerves, works better than ryncol.”

His two best men, both dressed in their formal wear, stood with him next to the altar. He looked out over the crowd that had gathered before them, his mother in front. She already looked like she was about to cry.

“I think I could go a few rounds in Armax after this. Jack would probably join us,” Kaidan chuckled.

“She’d probably be happy to get out of her wedding dress, that’s for sure.”

Kaidan smirked.

Shepard laughed, slapping him on the back. “Plenty of time for that later, I’m sure, you dirty old man.”

Miranda and Tali appeared on the walkway, cutting off their laughter. Kaidan’s heart jumped into his throat and he swallowed nervously. This was it.

And there she was. His goddess was walking towards him, dressed in a way that only Jack could pull off; light pink petticoat framed by a black corset and combat boots. Her bald head decorated by a simple netted veil.

He had never seen her look more beautiful in his life.

“Oh wow,” Shepard murmured.

“Yeh,” he whispered back. “She looks so fucking gorgeous.”

“Did you know she was gonna do that to her hair?”

Kaidan couldn’t take his eyes off her. As she walked closer, he saw that her makeup was perfect; Miranda’s doing no doubt. “Know it? I helped her shave it.”

“Ah.” The man backed off then, smiling softly.

Finally, the bride-to-be arrived at the altar. Miranda and Tali took their places on her side, and the celebrant began.

Neither Jack nor Kaidan took much notice of what the celebrant were saying, having heard it before. They used the moment to gaze at each other, admire the other. They were drowning in each other and it was only when Shepard handed Kaidan the ring box, that the spell was broken.

Kaidan swallowed nervously, and then began his speech. “I gift you my name, as a token of my love for you.”

He opened the box where the ring was held.

“Mrs Jacqueline Alenko.” His goddess and wife. “I vow to love you through your peace and pain, now and forever.”

He placed the ring on Jack’s finger, smiling at the small biotic jolt she sent through as their fingers met.

“Kaidan,” Jack began. She stopped as Tali handed her the ring box. Her voice was soft, unsure but gaining in confidence, “I wish I could stand here and promise you forever.” She stopped, looked directly into his eyes and smiled, reaching for his hand. “I promise instead, to be your companion, your lover and wife. Here and now I pledge my life to yours. Your battles are now mine, and I will fight by your side until I can fight no more.”

Opening the box, she slid the ring on his finger, never once taking her eyes from his.

The hall erupted into cheers, as they leaned in for their first kiss as husband and wife.

For Kaidan and Jack, the moment their lips touched, the room disappeared. For them, there wasn’t anything else in the world except each other.

All too soon, the kiss ended, and they pulled apart to look at each other, grinning wildly.

“Kiss me again,” Jack demanded, grasping at his uniform’s collar.

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured against her lips, before acquiescing. She surprised him by literally jumping into his arms, but he swiftly caught her, easily supporting her weight.

Their friends burst into wild laughter and cheers at their display.

Kaidan smiled, elated in their support of their union. Jack was never the woman he imagined bringing home to meet his mother and definitely was not the woman he imagined marrying.

But now, she was here, and she was in his arms.

He knew he would never want anyone else again.

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful art by StarsAndSkies can be found [here](https://starsandskies.tumblr.com/post/186091478511/the-wedding-reposting-this-commission-from-last). She is an amazing artist and deserves all of your love <3
> 
> and thankyou to my amazing beta, barbex. She somehow managed to give this a beta-read while on holidays xD I love you <3


End file.
